


Of Mickey Mouse and Men

by cardinalwrites



Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: Castiel POV, Destiel - Freeform, Disney, M/M, castielsentries, disney destiel, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 22:15:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7549345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cardinalwrites/pseuds/cardinalwrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taken from Castielsentries on tumblr. Request: Disney Destiel</p><p>Castiel thought he had a case, but not for the right reasons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Mickey Mouse and Men

**Author's Note:**

> Taken from @castielsentries, a blog dedicated to writing entries about this world from castle's point of view, from past to present. Enjoy :)

Hello,

         To think that a rodent would somehow be the very cause that sparks such joy and creativity in children when the common animal is oftentimes loathed by many adults. Yet, somehow Mr. Mickey Mouse has found a way to cultivate and reproduce a magic not even angels have been able comprehend.

         No matter, we are here due to my pressing. There have been rumors of a haunting of one of the local attractions in this “Disney World” in Florida, the ride stopping and resuming constantly and sparking fear into those that wish to enter it. It has seemed to become such a problem that the entire mansion itself has been deemed haunted. This “world” then must have its own rules in order to be referred to as one then, no?

When I had mentioned this need to travel to this world so as to quell the spirits to Sam he promptly chuckled; though gave no explanation as to why he thought my investigation into the matter warranted laughter of the sort. Oddly enough, he did not mention the world to Dean at all, rather he deemed it “weird enough to check out.” We were going to Disney World.

         Entering the establishment was not difficult with teleportation, and it seemed we blended in with local tourists and staff alike as they were beginning to exit this “Magic Kingdom.” Now you may understand my questioning on this place’s mascot upon entering it. Massive life-size animals of all natures and colors surround and encompass this park. Princes and princesses as well, though their kingdoms and lands are entirely unknown to me; this is important considering my time watching history unfold on Earth. “Arendelle” and “Agrabah” are named of locations I have never heard of, yet here they are the homes of princesses and princes alike. This world must not exist on Earth then. This world must simple be on another plane of existence that meets at this apex in Florida. It is a valid theory.

This entire concept I voiced to Dean, who also proceeded to laugh. I did not see the humor. If there were humans impersonating royalty, regardless of their world of origin, than should it also not be investigated?

         “Dude,” Dean had said, “it’s _make-believe_. Magic without the mojo.” Is that possible? So this is not a world? I suppose it is another logical solution.

         For his part, Sam did not supply any more information, instead maneuvering us to this “Haunted Mansion” located in an area of the park near what is referred to as Liberty Square. Everything here is very odd… Settings of different eras in history, entire worlds of space and creatures on the other side. Castles extending different forms and sizes… And there is a rather large green mansion here as well that is surrounded by a lively cemetery…. Just what is Disney World?

Regardless, the mansion that we found ourselves in very much was a testament to its name. I was ready to enter with intention, but Dean stopped my advancements. It appears he has new information regarding this Haunted Mansion, though his expression did not seem favorable.

         “Sam… You mean you brought us here because you think the Haunted Mansion ride is _actually_ haunted?” He had asked, completely taken aback.

         “… Pardon?” I added. “Ride?”

         “Haunted Mansion is just its _name_ , Cas. It’s not actually haunted,” Sam finished.

“You mean to say this mansion is not, then, purposefully haunted?” I responded, the entire previous conversation with Sam now fully understood. “If you knew this information, then why did you agree to come if there was no case, Sam?”

         “ ‘Cause none of us has ever been to Disney and it honestly felt like a good idea.” Sam answered pointedly. His reasoning still did not make complete sense for me. At this point it is important to note that both Dean and myself had our backs turned to the ride and were completely facing Sam in mutual shock. “Plus, there actually is some lore on the mansion after midnight. It stops a lot without anyone touching the controls, and a lot of couples on the ride had testified saying that there was a ghost looking at them explicitly, like it was jealous or something.” Both Dean and I remained silent. I knew that I was waiting for more justification; perhaps Dean was as well. “C’mon, we’ve looked into less, even if there hasn’t been a murder to warrant a ghost that we know of.”

         That reasoning was sound enough, I suppose. “Proactive thinking. If this proves to be true than we may be able to avert needless death.” I then turned to Dean, a hand on his shoulder in an attempt to reassure his still shocked demeanor. “This is a good thing, no?”

         “No Cas. Do you have any idea how _small_ those cars are? We’d be stuck together while hunting…” Oddly, his words did not make this sound like an inconvenience that he most likely intended. I waited for him to elaborate in some form, but not before a rather massive creature with a green hat surprised the two of us from behind in an embrace neither of us were prepared for, pinning Dean and me together tightly. Is this customary here? To be apprehended from behind. What rules does this world have that I am not aware of? This cannot be normal; no, this was an ambush.

         I was about to unsheathe my weapon had Sam not yelled that this man was “Goofy enough to scare to men to hug.” In all honesty I did not understand the phrase in the slightest, but it did stop Dean from retaliating, the threat no longer deemed as such. As a result, I stopped as well, my guard still raised. A rather massive animal has seemed to attack us, though as Dean explained in a rather rushed collection of whispers into my ear during our entrapment, this was another mascot of the park. He was named Goofy and must have deemed Dean and myself as “something that made him think we’d wanna be hugged to death.”  

         “Yeah alright thanks Goofy now can you let us go, like, right now?” Due to his proximity his words were rather loud, but I did not mind them. Within a few moments after Dean spoke the creature did release us before proceeding to be on his way, no longer threatening. The encounter was finished almost as quickly as it had begun.

         “Was that customary of these make-believe creatures, Dean?” I asked. First a large mouse, two massive ducks standing on oversized presents, and now another large dog named for his odd behavior? There is much I have yet to learn about Disney.

It had yet to dawn on me that Dean had not moved away from where we had been crushed together, though he stiffened once he had heard my voice. He quickly pulled away after that and made his way towards the mansion, never truly answering my question or acknowledging the event past that. Sam merely laughed once I turned to him. This world is baffling.

 

         At this point the attraction was closed, tourists no longer being admitted. All were being directed towards an area in front of a rather monumental castle that could be seen from all angles of the Kingdom. How many rooms does that castle have? Is the Princess Cinderella still in possession of it? Is this her Kingdom then? Or perhaps that is where these Goofy and Mickey creatures reside. Surely there is ample room for them, though their visiting area must be routinely full of those that wish to visit them. At this point I learned to avoid voicing my questions as we neared the mansion. There will be time to find those answers later.

Sam managed to enter the establishment by speaking to the exiting cast members. Cast members? I did not see any productions that would warrant a cast member. Are they not staff members?

          Once we had entered Sam moved towards the attraction’s control system. “The most activity that they’ve ever had was in the ballroom, so you’re gonna have to—”

         “Oh I am not dancing to get some fake ghost’s attention,” Dean interjected. I was entirely absorbed in the decorum of the mansion; therefore the brothers’ bickering was lost to me past that, though it did go on for a while. The spider webs on the chandeliers of the various rooms; the rotating walls that swallowed up the doors; entire rooms that extended their ceilings; paintings that would elongate themselves before one’s eyes depicting terrible deaths; and an entire exiting cast that seemed to be almost possessed by the very spirits we were searching for. Maybe that is why they are called cast members… If there is no phantom possession, then surely they are acting.

         I was returned to the conversation after Sam pulled me into one of the carriages that was on the conveyor attraction, an entity pressed to my side that signaled Dean was not far behind me. Sam elected to stay behind to “man the controls”, therefore it would be Dean and I searching for the cause of this ride’s frequent pauses, something I am beginning to think was Sam’s fabrication spurred by my misinformed opinion. The ghost would not show itself to us as we do not fit the description he gave if it were true after all.

         “Dean, I am beginning to gather there is no ghost here.”

         “Yeah no kidding Cas!” He did not sound pleased in the slightest. “Now we’re stuck on this god forsaken death trap they call a ride. And with Sam at the controls no doubt he’s gonna make us stop at the friggin ballroom like _Beauty and the Beast_.”

         I was confused, though I did hear of this movie. “Are you insinuating that one of us is a beast transfigured by a witch that must be saved by the other?” The ride began to move at this point, our carriage already passing various ghostly “rooms.” Due to the light, I was not able to catch Dean’s reaction, though his body stiffening once again gave me the impression that it was most certainly not what he was expecting as my answer.

         “Just, just move over a bit so that you’re not halfway on my lap man,” was all he said before remaining quiet.

 

         Because there was seemed to be no literal ghost, the ride became that to me—an attraction I had yet to experience. The various rooms themed with what Dean explained to me as scenes from the supporting movie were rather magic like, even with the ride stopping on occasion and the carriage moving (all a product of Sam’s management of the controls according to Dean). Why he would construct this entire operation is beyond me, however. Surely there is a motive behind Sam wishing to send Dean and me to witness this entire attraction? The fake ghost would not show itself to us. We were not a couple.

         Dean would not answer any of these questions. He would not answer anything past explaining what each scene meant actually. When we had arrived at the ballroom area Dean remained completely still, averting my gaze at all opportunities. I thus had nothing to do but watch and wait.

The music in the room was rather ominous, an organ tuned marred by gunshots. I could see the fear that it could inspire, though I must say these beings that danced around and through the furniture in the room very much resemble the spirits I had been lead to believe were real. They seemed almost happy… though one in particular seemed fixated on our carriage, her face not showing the emotion of the holograms around it…

         This was when I realized we were in the presence of a true spirit.

         I prodded Dean, an act made difficult considering our arms were pinned by our sides (Dean was not underestimating the size of the carriage), but Dean relented once I had all but yelled into his ear when he caught sight of the spirit that had deferred from the dancing line. The ride stopped instantly as well. It appears Sam was not lying.

         Getting out of the vehicle was actually far simpler than you would expect, but this is because the ghost threw us out and into the ballroom together. Dean landed on the dining table, myself smashing into one of the lights that promptly shut off the other ghost projections.

The ghost chanted about a partner, how she needed to escape this house permanently to seek it. Her wailing gave me time to recover, though her words and this entire situation would have to be something to be reviewed at a later time, for now Dean and I must maneuver ourselves so as to subdue the specter. Once Dean regained balance and we managed to isolate it from any objects that could harm either of us, the ghost took to Dean, lunging for him and thusly straight to an iron rod that we had brought with us. She glowed before vanishing, the rest of the ride springing back to life as if nothing had just transpired, only now the ballroom no longer held the holograms that were timed with the gunshots.

Dean would not give me any information regarding why the ghost has targeted us, why she chose to reveal ourselves despite us not matching the correct supplied description, why she would be tethered to a place that had no unnatural death beside the theme around it. We now had a case that we did not know how to begin with, but most of all why did the ghost chose to reveal itself fully to us? Dean instead began walking towards the exit, leaving me no choice but to follow until we reconvened with Sam, a concerned expression on his face.

Dean refused to speak, attempting to get us to leave, but I relayed to Sam all that had happened, how the ghost did not seem to only favor couples but rather burst out of its pattern to attack us. Sam looked uncharacteristically confused.

“I made all that up guys. There’s no ghost or readings here at all…”

… Disney World is infuriatingly confusing.

“Then I suppose it was a Tulpa spurred by your remarks on the matter,” I concluded. There must be some basis in logic that served here. This must be that form of creature, spurred by the theme of the very place it inhibits due to a misplaced sigil that rang true. My speaking this, though, only seemed to stir Sam into a smile and Dean into a brisk walk to the door. Sam did not validate my claims, instead opting to smile completely almost as if at a private joke. It was only confusing me further.

Tulpas only manifest themselves to be the very things they are defined to be. If Sam’s version was to include the need for a couple for a ghost to appear, then…

Oh.

This Disney World may not be as fantasy as I assumed it to be.

 

Yours,

Castiel

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Come find the rest of these types of entries on @castielsentries on tumblr.


End file.
